Baby Melix
by delilahrosenboom
Summary: Felix and Marzia (also known as Pewdiepie and Cutiepie) are living their lives normally when something unexpected comes along the way. Can they get through it?
1. What's Going On?

Marzia Bisognin was taking a shower and singing something in Italian. She rinsed off her body when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and spun around. It was her boyfriend Felix, naked, with a goofy smile on his face. She clutched her chest. "Felix you scared me!" She exclaimed. "Sorry," he said. "Can I join you?" She smiled at him and they showered together and then had sex.

_*2 months later*_

Marzia and Felix are eating lunch at their apartment. Felix looks at Marzia and smiles and she smiles back but nervously. She has been acting weird since yesterday but Felix tried not to pay attention to it. He puts his hand on her hand and they continue eating. All of a sudden Marzia stops chewing because she feels a sudden feeling come over her. Felix looks up at her. "Marzia you okay?" He asks. She jumps up and runs to the bathroom and throws up in the toilet violently. A couple seconds later she feels Felix holding her hair back and rubbing her back in circles. After about 15 seconds of vomiting she falls back on the floor groaning. "What the hell was that?" Felix asked. "The flu?" Marzia starts to shake her head but goes back to the toilet bowl to vomit again. She finishes and falls back on the floor again weaker. "I'm calling a doctor." Felix said, getting up, walking to get a phone. "Felix," Marzia calls weakly. He looks behind him and sees Marzia trailing behind him slowly. She walks 2 steps and says, "I. Have. Something-" than collapses down to the ground. Felix rushes to her and shakes her. "Marzia!" He yells. "Marzia!"


	2. The Announcement

_*At the hospital*_

Felix is in the waiting room drumming his leg, holding his head. All of a sudden a doctor comes into the room and calls his

name. Felix jumps up and runs to the doctor. "Marzia is-" Felix starts to say but is cut off my the doctor. "Is fine." the

doctor said. Felix breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened with her?" Felix asked. "That's something she wants to tell you

herself. She's in room 273, you can see her now." The doctor said. "Thank you doctor." Felix says as he rushes to room 273.

He stops at the doorway and sees Marzia sitting up. She looks up at him and smiles. He lets out another sigh of relief and

smiles back. He walks over to her slowly and sits on her bed. "Are you okay?" He asked, still a little shaken up. She nodded.

Felix slightly nodded his head. "So are you gonna tell me what's wrong with you?" He asked. The smile faded from her face

and she looked down, darting her eyes back and forth nervously. "What is it Marzia?" Felix asked. "Um, I-" Marzia began.

Felix leaned in closer to hear. "I'm pregnant." She finally said, looking up at Felix. He looked at her with wide eyes. "Pre-

pregnant?" He asked, dumbfounded. She nodded. He thought for a minute and then got up and ran a hand through his

hair. He paced back and forth for a second. "How, when did this happen, when did you find out?" He asked, turning back to

Marzia. She looks down again. "Well you know how babies are made, um, the night in the shower and yesterday." She said.

She looked back up again. Felix sighed a disbelieving sigh. "Wow." He said as he ran another hand through his hair. Marzia

looked down yet again and put her hands to her face and Felix could hear crying. He looked at her and saw her whole body

shook from crying. He thought for a minute and then put his hands on her hands and pulled them away. She looked up at

him, her eyes red, tears streaming down her face. "It wasn't planned but it's gonna be okay." He said reassuringly. "But

we're so young." She said in between sobs. "It'll be okay," Felix reassured her again. She nodded but tears were still falling.

"Besides," Felix said chuckling. "It'll be fun having a baby around the house." Marzia let out a half laugh. "Yeah I guess so."

She said wiping a tear from her face. She stopped crying. "Trust me everything will be okay." Felix said. Marzia nodded

again looking more confident and they both hugged. "I was so scared you wouldn't want it." She whispered in his ear. He

pulled away. "Why wouldn't I want it?" He asked. "Well you have a Youtube career and a baby would-" she began but was

interrupted by Felix. "Marzia, family is more important than any career. Family comes first no matter what." He said. She

smiled at him and nodded. "Okay?" He asked smiling. She nodded again and they hugged again this time much more

confident about the months ahead.


	3. Ultrasound

_*2 months later*_

Marzia and Felix are in the waiting room waiting for Marzia's first ultrasound. Marzia is looking down at her twirling thumbs

and Felix is drumming his leg impatiently. He looks at Marzia's stomach which is now slightly round. He then looks up at

Marzia's face and sees her nervous expression. He puts a hand on her leg and she turns to him and he smiles a brave but

nervous smile and she smiles back, the same way. "Ms. Bisognin?" The doctor calls. Felix and Marzia both look at each other

and then their hands which they entwine together. They get up and follow the doctor to the ultrasound room. "Okay, Marzia

change into this gown and I'll be back in 5 minutes." The doctor said giving Marzia the gown, nodding his head at Felix who

nodded back and then left. Marzia looked at Felix who gave her a brave smile. Marzia slightly smiled and then sighed and

tried to take her shirt off but had difficulty as her clothes were now tight. She grunted trying to pull it off until it was going

to tear and Felix came over. "Here let me help," he said. "Lift up your arms." He told her as he pulled the shirt up. He

pulled it a couple times until finally it came off. Marzia let out a breath. "Thank you." She said. "No problem." He answered

back. He looked at her stomach for a couple seconds before putting his hand on her stomach. He smiled and he looked back

up at Marzia who was looking down at her stomach and smiling. She looked back up at him and he leaned in and kissed her

passionately. After a couple seconds she pulled away. "Now we remember how we got here, right?" She asked jokingly

pointing at her stomach. He laughed. "Yeah." He said. He handed her the gown and helped her change. "We need to get

maternity clothes." He said. "Ugh, fine." She said half jokingly half annoyed. Felix laughed again. Soon the doctor came in.

"Hello Marzia." He said. "Hi." She said back. "Okay, well lie down here and pull your dress up." The doctor instructed. Marzia

did as she was told and her stomach revealed a small bulge. Marzia looked at Felix who held her hand and gave her a brave

smile. She turned back at the doctor. He put a cool gel on her stomach as well as the device. He moved it around and then

stopped. "Oh there's your baby!" He said pointing at the screen. Marzia craned her neck to see. The doctor zooms in.

"That's the head, the body right there." The doctor says. Soon Marzia and Felix see. Marzia looks at Felix who is staring at

the screen with wonder. A tear rolls down his cheek. "Felix are you crying?" Marzia asked. Felix quickly wiped away the tear.

"No." He said, trying to be manly. She put a hand on his arm. "Felix." She said obviously not convinced. He smiled at her.

"I'm just so happy." He said. She smiled at him. "I am too." She said quietly and they kissed. The doctor cleared his throat

and they pulled away and Marzia chuckled. "Well the baby looks perfectly healthy," The doctor says. Felix and Marzia smile

at each other. "Would you like to know the gender?" The doctor asks. Felix and Marzia look at each other again and smiled

and then turned back to the doctor and nodded. "Well you are having a... Boy." The doctor said. "Yes!" Felix loudly

whispered. "The world is doomed." Marzia moaned jokingly and giggled. Felix laughed and then they continue looking at

the baby on the screen. They thanked the doctor and left. As soon as they got outside Marzia squealed and jumped into

Felix's arms. "A boy." She said happily quietly into Felix's ear. He put her down. "Thank you." He said happy and sincerely.

He didn't really care about the gender, he was just happy and thankful that the baby was healthy. She smiled shyly at him

and they kissed passionately again.


	4. Telling the 'Rents

*3 weeks later*

Marzia and Felix are about to tell their parents the news. Felix decided to go first. He dialed his parents number. It rang

once. Then twice. Then his mother picked up? "Hello?" She asked in Swedish. "Hi mom." Felix said back, using his native

language. "Felix!" She exclaimed. "How are you?" "I'm good mom. Listen I have something to tell you." He said, nervously

looking over at Marzia who was looking at him and biting her fingernail. "What's the matter honey?" She asked. Felix took a

deep breath. "Well, mom, Marzia is pregnant," He finally said. There was silence on the other end. "Mom?" Felix asked.

There was a nervous laugh from the other line. "Good one Felix." She said. "No mom I'm not joking." Felix said. "What?"

She quietly said. "Ulf!" She yelled to her husband. Felix flinched. "What Johanna?" His dad said from the end. "Talk to your

son." She said madly. His dad took the phone. "Felix what'd you do this time?" He asked, thinking whatever Felix told his

mother was a joke. "Dad Marzia is pregnant." Felix said. Ulf laughed. "Nice Felix!" He said, thinking it was a joke. "Dad I'm

not joking I wouldn't joke about a baby!" Felix snapped. There was silence on the other end. "You're not kidding are you?"

He asked, quietly. Felix shook his head and his dad seemed to see that. "Well I am disappointed in you but what's done is

done. I'll try to calm your mother down and I'll tell Fanny." He said. Felix let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you dad." Felix said.

"Don't thank me just yet." His dad said and then hung up. Felix held the phone for a couple more minutes before hanging

up. He took a deep breath and looked over at Marzia. "Your turn," He told Marzia softly. She whimpered and he held her for

a while. "You'll be okay." He said quietly. She nodded and went to the phone and dialed her parents number. After one ring

it picked up. "Hello?" A deep voice in Italian said from the other end. "Hi daddy." Marzia said. "Marzia!" Her dad exclaimed.

"How are you?" He asked. She heard him sitting down. "Well, um daddy I have something to tell you." She said nervously

and glanced at Felix who was standing about five feet away from her with his hands in his pockets and looking at her. She

heard her dad lean forward. "Marzia what's the matter?" Her dad asked in a quiet tone. "Well, um dad, I am pregnant." She

said slowly. Felix looked at her with wide eyes and Marzia held her slightly round stomach waiting for an answer. She heard

a sharp sigh at then end of the line. "Well, alright when are you getting the abortion?" He asked. Marzia's breath caught in

her throat. "What?" She asked quietly. "The abortion, when are you having it?" He asked again, like it was no big deal.

"What, dad, I'm keeping the baby, Felix and I want to raise it." She said. "What, no you're not, you are too young!" He

yelled from the other end. Marzia closed her eyes. "Dad. I am keeping the baby. I am an adult. I can do what I want." She

said. "You are not my daughter anymore." Her dad said and then hung up. Marzia put the phone down slowly. "Marzia?"

Felix asked. Marzia burst into tears and Felix came behind her. "Marzia I'm so sorry." He said and Marzia turned around to

face Felix and they both hugged. What she would do to have Felix's parents, Felix's mom even, how could her father want

to force her to have an abortion and then disown her? The thought made her cry harder and Felix hugged her tighter.

**FYI THOSE ARE ACTUALLY THE NAMES OF FELIX'S PARENTS, I DID SOME RESEARCH AND FANNY IS FELIX'S SISTER JUST SO WE ARE CLEAR. :)**


	5. Are You Okay?

*3 days later*

Marzia and Felix are eating lunch when all of a sudden the phone rings. Marzia gets up to pick it up. "Hello?" She asks into

the receiver. "Is it true?" A voice says from the other end. In Italian. A scream froze in Marzia's throat. "Mama?" She asked

quietly. Felix looked at her. "Marzia are you pregnant?" Her mother asked, quietly. "Yes." Marzia answered back, nervously,

putting a hand on her stomach. Felix stood up and walked over to her. She looked at him nervously and he gave her the

same expression. She heard a sigh at the end of the line. "Are you okay?" She asked. Marzia wasn't expecting THAT answer.

She thought she was going to hear another disowning statement. "I'm fine Mama," Marzia said, somewhat confused. "Why

wouldn't I be?" Her mother sighed again. "What your father did, it was wrong," her mother said. "He should not have acted

the way he did." She said. "It's okay Mama." Marzia said quietly. "It's not Marzia," she said. "Do you need anything?" "No

I'm good, thank you though, Felix and I have everything." Marzia said. "And how is Felix taking all of this?" Her mother

asked. "He's great. He was a bit nervous at first but now he's very excited for the baby." Marzia said. "Okay," her mom said

quietly. "And how far along are you?" "19 weeks." Marzia answered. Her mother sighed once again. "I wish you would've

told me sooner." She said. "I didn't know how you'd react," Marzia said. "I thought you were going to be like Daddy." "I

would never be like Marziano, he was very harsh on you, I am disappointed but I wouldn't tell you to abort." She said.

Marzia slightly smiled. "Thank you Mama." she said, quietly. "Alright, you're welcome, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Her mom

said. Marzia nodded. "Yeah." she said. "Okay and by the way Davide's excited about becoming an uncle just so you know."

she said. Marzia giggled. "I bet he is." She said. "Yeah," her mother said quietly. "Well, bye honey." "Bye." Marzia said and

hung up the phone. She looked over at Felix who smiled. "I told you it'll be okay." He said smiling and he picked her up and

tossed her around gently, not wanting hurt the baby.

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT THE NEXT ONE WILL SOMEWHAT BE TOO BUT THEN IT'LL GET BETTER. :)**


	6. Wonder and Hurt

_*2 months later*_

Marzia and Felix are in the baby's room painting. Marzia goes into the middle of the room to get more paint when she feels

a flutter in her stomach. She stops. She feels it again and puts her right hand over it. She feels movement. She lets out a

quiet, disbelieving sigh. "He kicked," She whispered. She looked up at Felix who was still painting singing something in

Swedish. "Felix." She called, somewhat quiet. "Hmm?" He answered back absentmindedly still painting. "Could you come

here for a second please?" She asked, anxiousness in her voice. Noticing the change in her voice, he looked over at her and

saw her clutching her stomach. He quickly brushed the paint off his hands and rushed over to her. "What, what's the

matter?" He asked. Marzia felt the kick again and quietly gasped again. Felix held her up with her hand. "Marzia?" He asked

nervously. Marzia looked up at him and smiled and put his hand on her stomach. He looked at her unsure for a second but

then felt the kicking and his eyes widened. "Wow." He said, speechless. He got down on his knees and held her stomach

with both hands. "I love you so much." He said. Marzia smiled and looked down at her stomach. Felix looked up at Marzia

who looked back, a lock of hair falling into her face. He got up. "And you are just- wow." He said and smiled at her. She

smiled back and they embraced and kissed and then they resumed looking at and feeling Marzia's stomach.

_*2 months later*_

It is Marzia's baby shower and everyone is there. There is gift giving and bets on the gender. Felix is with his friends Ian,

Anthony, Shane, Timothy, Ryan and Joey while Marzia is sticking close to Kalel and Melanie. All of a sudden the doorbell

rings. "I wonder who that could be." She asked. She got up with the help of her friends and waddled to the door. She

opened it and a scream froze in her throat. It was her dad. She had a huge fight with him when she told him she was

pregnant and they hadn't spoken since. "Hey." Her dad said. "Hi." She said back quietly. They were quiet for a minute. "You

look great." He said. "Thanks." She answered back quietly, looking down. They were quiet for a couple seconds. He let out a

sigh. "It's still not too late for adoption." He said. She let out a frustrated groan. "Dad I told you I am keeping the baby

whether you like it or not, just accept it!" She half yelled. "You are too young!" He exploded. He grabbed her arm and

started dragging her to the car. "There's an adoption couple waiting!" He yelled. Tears streamed down Marzia's face. "Ow

dad stop you're hurting me!" She screamed. He looked at her and let go, bewildered at what he had done. He looked at his

shaking hands. "Marzia I-" he began but couldn't find the words. Marzia who still had tears running down her face looked at

her arm, which had red fingerprints embedded into it. She looked up at her dad still crying. He tried to hug her. Marzia

shoved him off. "Marzia-" he began again but was cut off. "Get out of here. Don't ever come back!" She screamed. "Marzia-"

he began again, trying to hug her again. "I said get out!" She screeched, shoving him away, harder. Felix came to the door.

"Marzia is everything-" he began. He saw her dad, then a crying Marzia and then the prints on her arm. He realized what

happened. He cut in front of Marzia and her dad so he was face to face with him. "Get out!" He roared, louder than both

Marzia and her dad combined. And don't you EVER touch her again!" Marzia cried harder and her father looked at him

shocked and somewhat scared before stumbling out of the property. Felix gave him one last dirty look and then helped

Marzia inside and closed the door and locked it. "Marzia are you okay?" Felix asked softly, holding her arms gently, the

anger disappearing from his body. She nodded but tears were still falling. She held her stomach as if trying to calm the

baby. He put one arm around her and one hand on her stomach. Then Marzia just went into his arms and cried.


	7. Somewhat Relaxed With a Hint of Sick

_*The next day*_

Marzia is asleep on the couch with a blanket over her and Felix is making a sandwich. All of a sudden he hears the doorbell

and Maya starts barking. Marzia stirs and Felix quietly shushes Maya. She stops barking and Marzia stops stirring. He goes

to the door and opens it. It's Marzia's mother. "Franca?" Felix says quietly. "Felix." she breathes out and hugs him and Felix

hugs back. "What are you doing here?" he asked as they pulled away. "Marziano told me what happened," she said. "Is

Marzia okay?" "She's more tired and cold than usual and the doctor said it's the baby taking it away." he said. She nodded

and handed him a box of cookies. "Here you go," she said. "How far along is Marzia?" Felix took the cookies and said, "Thank

you and she's 35 weeks pregnant," They were quiet for a minute. "Do you want to come in?" he asked. Franca nodded and

came in and Felix guided her to the living room where Marzia was sleeping. "She's sleeping now." Felix whispered to Franca.

Franca saw her and her expression softened and she sat down on the couch. She touches Marzia's hand. "She's freezing."

Franca said, turning back to Felix. "We've tried everything to make her warmer," Felix said. "Sweatshirts, hot chocolate,

sex." He quietly said the last word. Franca nodded. "Try bubble baths, that's what I did when I was pregnant with her." she

said. "Oh okay," he said. "Thanks." They were quiet for a minute. "I never meant for this to happen." he said. Franca looked

at him again. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I never meant to get her pregnant. I never meant for her to be throwing

up every day for months. I never meant for her to be freezing every day. Or be uncomfortable. Or be disowned by her

father. How is it that I got her into this position and she has to do everything?" he asked. Franca got up and looked at him.

"You have done so much. When she got pregnant, you stuck by her. You didn't leave her. You could've. You could have

pretended nothing happened and you didn't. You've stayed with her through all of these troubles throughout her

pregnancy. I wouldn't want to have anybody else take care of my daughter." she said. Felix hugged her. "Thank you Franca."

Felix said quietly. "You're welcome." she said. They pulled apart. "Do you want to see the baby's room?" Felix asked. Franca

nodded and he led her to the baby's room. "This is the room." he said. Franca looked around. The room had blue paint, a

blue crib, a beige dresser with a stuffed duck on it, a rocking chair, a framed ultrasound picture and the name 'Davide'

spelled over of the crib. "Wow." Franca said, looking around. "You like it?" Felix asked. "I love it!" she said. She saw the

letters. "Davide?" she asked quietly turning toward Felix. Felix nodded. "Davide Arvid. Davide for Marzia's brother and Arvid

is my middle name." he explained. Franca smiled. "I absolutely love it." She said. They talked for a little while more before

saying their goodbyes. As soon as Felix closed the door Marzia woke up. "Felix?" she asked groggily. Felix walked over to

her. "Hey. How do you feel?" he asked. She groaned. "Cold. Tired. Sick." she said. Felix nodded. All of a sudden a flush

came over Marzia and Felix grabbed the bowl that was next to couch and put it under Marzia's head and she threw up.

When she was done she groaned and flopped back on the coach. "Here have some of this," he said and gave her

mouthwash. She gargled it and spit it out in the other bowl. "You wanna go to bed?" he asked her. She slightly nodded.

Felix picked her up, carried her to the bedroom and laid her down. He took her shoes off and pulled the covers over her.

Then he laid down next to her and they both fell asleep.


	8. Marzia? Marzia!

_*1 month later*_

Marzia is 9 months pregnant and she and Felix are sleeping. All of a sudden she is awaken by the feeling of water in

between her legs. She rolls over and looks at her phone. 12:42. She feels a pain in her stomach. She shook Felix. "Felix.

Felix." She whispered. "Hmm?" He groggily asked, still half asleep. "My water broke." She said. "Hmm?" He asked again

still half asleep. "My water broke." She said again. He didn't move for a second and then his eyes jolted open and he

quickly sat up and looked at her with wide eyes. "It's time?" He asked her. She started to nod but was interrupted by a

sharper pain. She clutched her stomach. "Ow." She loudly whispered. Felix rushed out of bed, threw on a shirt and shorts

and shoes and then helped Marzia get dressed. He grabbed her overnight bag which she had packed 2 weeks before and

guided her to go to the hospital.

_*At the hospital*_

"Ow!" Marzia shrieked, a sweat bead running down her face. Felix wiped it away with a cloth. "You're doing great." He said.

She looked at him. "I'm sorry." She said. Felix gave her a confused look. "Why are you sorry?" He asked. She looked at his

hand, which she was squeezing the life out of. "I hurt your hand." She said. He looked at his hand. "Marzia you have every

right to, I got you into this position and besides you're having a baby!" He said, looking back up at her. She gave him an

understanding look before her faced tensed up again at another contraction. "Ow!" She shrieked again, squeezing Felix's

hand. Felix face tenses up as well, from Marzia squeezing his hand. After the contraction passes, Marzia whimpers and

starts to weep. "It hurts." She whimpers. "I know." Felix says softly. He gently stroked her hair while she put the back of

her hand on her forehead, crying. He didn't want to see Marzia in pain and seeing her in pain made him want to cry. But he

didn't, he had to stay strong for Marzia. Marzia shrieked and squeezed Felix's hand again.

_*30 hours later*_

Marzia is still in labor. "Ow!" She shrieked, almost screamed as she squeezed Felix's hand again. She has been up almost 48

hours and is exhausted. Soon the doctor comes to check her. "Oh okay you are 10 centimeters dilated,"The doctor said.

Marzia and Felix look at each other nervously. "Let's get you prepped up." Marzia whimpered nervously and looked at Felix,

scared. "Hey it'll be okay." He said. Marzia took a deep breath and nodded and Felix kissed her head. "Okay Marzia you

ready?" The doctor said from the front of the bed. Marzia nodded and squeezed Felix's hand. "Push!" The doctor

commanded. Marzia leaned forward and pushed with all of her might, letting out a scream.

_*3 hours later*_

"I can't!" She said, sweat streaked in her hair. Felix looked at her. "Marzia please, you can I know you can." He said. She

started to weep. "I can't." She whimpered. Felix squeezed her hand. "You can." He said again. She looked at him for a

couple of seconds. "Marzia you need to push at the next contraction," The doctor said. Marzia continued looking at Felix.

"And push!" The doctor commanded. Marzia looked and leaned forward and pushed harder and longer than she had all

night. She let out a scream and finally collapsed back on the pillow gasping hysterically when she and Felix heard a wail, a

tiny wail. They look down and a baby is being cleaned and put on Marzia's chest. "Congratulations, it's a boy." The doctor

said. Felix started laughing with happiness and kisses Marzia's head. "Do you wanna cut the cord?" The doctor asked. Felix

nodded and cut it. The baby was brought up on Marzia's stomach and started to be cleaned. Felix looked at his new son

and then at Marzia who didn't look so good. "Marzia are you okay?" He asked. She didn't reply. "Marzia?" He asked again

nervously, slightly shaking her. She was out cold. "Marzia!" He exclaimed. He looked over at the nurses who noticed

something was wrong. Two attended to her while another one started to pull Felix out of the room. He heard the heart

monitor beeping slowly. Too slowly. "Marzia!" He yelled. "She'll be fine, sir." The nurse said, but Felix heard the uncertainty

in her voice. He saw a fourth nurse take the baby away somewhere. "No!" He yelled before being dragged into the waiting

room.

**CLIFFHANGER! IS MARZIA OKAY? NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT! :)**


	9. All My Fault But Look At This

_*3 hours later*_

Felix is pacing back and forth in the waiting room awaiting results on Marzia. All of a sudden the doctor comes into the

room. Felix sees him and dashes towards him. "How's Marzia, is she okay?" He begins out of breath. "She's fine," The

doctor said. Felix let out a breath of relief. "She had a difficult and long labor and birth and that's why she passed out.

She's still weak but she'll be okay." Felix looked at him. "Can I see her?" He asked. The doctor nodded. "Thank you." Felix

quickly said before dashing into the room Marzia was in. He stopped short at the doorway and saw Marzia. A sob choked in

his throat. She was almost white and looked almost dead. He rushed over to her and held her hand looking at her. He

began to weep. "I'm so sorry," He said softly. "This is all my fault." He put her hand on his forehead for a while before

falling asleep in the chair next to her still holding her hand.

_*2 hours later*_

"Sir. Sir," Someone called, shaking him lightly. Felix woke up through the fog. He saw a nurse standing over him. "Would

you like to hold your son?" She asked. Felix was wide awake now. "My son?" He asked dumbfounded. He quick looked at the

clock, he had been asleep for 2 hours and then at Marzia who was still asleep. She nodded and looked over to the incubator

which held a baby. He saw the incubator and she turned back to him and he nodded. "Wait here." She said. She went over

to the incubator and gently picked up the baby and laid him in Felix's arms. Felix looked down at him and didn't even want

to breathe. He didn't want to disturb his son at all. He looked up and the nurse was gone. He continued looking at his son

and quietly talking to him for another 90 minutes.

_*90 minutes later*_

Felix is still holding the baby. All of a sudden the heartbeat monitor got steadier and Marzia slowly put her hand on Felix's

leg. He looked up and saw her slightly smiling, her eyes half open. He smiled at her and took her hand with his left hand

while holding the baby with his right. "Do you want to hold him?" He asked. Marzia slightly nodded and Felix got up. He

gently put the baby in her arms. Marzia tried to hold him and all of a sudden whimpered and Felix quickly picked him up.

"It hurts." She said weakly. "I'll get a doctor okay, and you can hold him tomorrow." Felix said. She slightly nodded and

drifted back off to sleep. Felix looked at the baby and then at Marzia. They looked alike. They had the hair color, the same

eye shape and Felix's face definition. He half smiled at them, snuggled the baby and then put him back in his incubator.

**WELL MARZIA'S OKAY. YAY! :) DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND COMMENT. NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW.**


	10. I Still Don't Like You

_*The next day*_

Marzia is a little bit better but still somewhat weak. Felix helped her walk to the maternity ward where the babies were

being kept. She saw her son and a smile spread across her face. "He's so cute!" She quietly exclaimed looking at Felix and

Felix looked back at her. Her hair was messy, her eyes baggy and tired, her lips cracked and her voice hoarse. But to Felix

she was still the most beautiful person in the world. They went back to her room and the baby was brought to them and

was laid in Marzia arms. "Hi Davide!" she said. "You're so cute!" She kissed his forehead. Felix sat on the bed. "Can you

believe we made him?" Felix asked. She looked up at him. "I know, I can't believe it, he's just amazing." she said. Felix

smiled at her. She smiled back and they both kissed and then resumed looking at and playing with Davide.

_*The next day*_

It is time to leave the hospital. Marzia is back to her old self and is almost 100%. They are in the car and Felix is driving

and Marzia is in the backseat with Davide who is sleeping. "Oh my gosh, I cannot stop looking at him!" Marzia said from the

back. Felix laughed. "Well he is very attractive, he gets that from me." He said. Marzia jokingly rolled her eyes and then

continued looking at Davide. Then finally arrived home and got out of the car. Marzia took Davide out his carseat and the

family walks into the house. "Felix did you clean the whole house?" Marzia asked shocked looking at Felix. Felix smiled. "I

cleaned it when you were in the hospital," he said. "You wanna see his room?" he asked. Marzia nodded. She hadn't seen

the baby's room mostly because she was tried and sleeping throughout her entire pregnancy. They walked into the room.

Marzia eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Felix, this is-" she began but was speechless. "You like it?" he asked.

Marzia nodded furiously. "I love it!" she exclaimed. She faced him. "Thank you," she said and hugged him with one arm, the

other arm holding Davide. Davide gurgled and Marzia pulled away. "You like it too?" she asked Davide. Felix looked at him

and chuckled. "Yep he likes it too." he said and smiled. Marzia looked up at him and smiled back. Then they resumed

looking at Davide.

_*4 days later*_

Today all of Marzia and Felix's friends and family surprised them by an "afterbirth" shower. Everyone was there, except for

Marzia's dad. All of a sudden the doorbell rang. "Felix can you get that?" Marzia asked. She and her friends were playing

with Davide. Felix got up and answered the door. When he open it, his breath was caught in his throat. It was Marzia's dad.

"What do you want?" Felix snarled. He closed the door behind him so Marzia couldn't hear anything. "I- I came to say I'm

sorry," He said, holding roses and a teddy bear with a blue bow. Felix looked at the presents then back at her dad. "I saw

your post on Twitter about the birth," he said. "Congratulations." "Thanks." Felix said immediately, almost snappy. Marzia's

father bit his lip. "How is Marzia is she okay?" He asked. "She's okay. Still a little weak." Felix said, this time more slowly

and a little quietly. "How's the baby?" Her father asked, as a last attempt to communicate with Felix. "He's good. He's

woken us up a number of times though but he's good." Felix said, not really wanting to make conversation. They were quiet

for a couple seconds. Then her fathers eyes widened. "Wait you said he right?" He asked. Felix nodded. "Yes a boy." Felix

said his expression still hard but there was always a lightness in his voice when he talked about Davide. "Does he have a

name?" Her father asked. "Davide Arvid," Felix said. "Davide for Marzia's brother and Arvid is my middle name." Her dad

somewhat smiled it then his face became smug. "Well that's one detail I didn't hear about." He muttered under his breath.

"What do you want?" Felix snapped again, his expression hard again. Her father didn't speak for a least a minute. "Can I

see her?" He asked. Felix looked at him for a moment and then signaled him to come inside. Felix lead him to the living

room where everyone was. "Felix who was-" Marzia began when she saw Felix but stopped when she saw her dad. Everyone

became quiet as they knew what had happened last time. Marzia looked at Davide who wore a blue onesie, a striped blue

hat and blue booties and was being held by Marzia and then passed him off to her best friend Kalel who got up with him

and went into a different room. Everyone was silent. Melanie and Franca helped Marzia get up as she was still weak and

they walked slowly to her dad. Her dad's eyes saw that his daughter was still weak. When they got to her dad, Melanie

released her and stepped away as did Franca but gave him a glare as she walked away. They were quiet for a moment.

Marzia's dad went in to give her a hug but Marzia turned away. Felix took a step closer, about to interfere if anything went

wrong. Marzia looked at Felix and he stepped back. Her dad put his arms down. He extended his arms again to give her the

gifts. She took them slowly. "It's a boy right?" He asked quietly. Marzia nodded. He nodded too. They were in silence for a

couple seconds longer. "Can I see him?" He asked. Marzia was unsure for a couple seconds but then nodded. Marzia put the

gifts down. Kalel came back into the room and gave Davide back to Marzia while looking at the baby and then her father

cautiously. Felix went over to Marzia's side and he looked at Davide who was fussing. "Shh." Marzia said quietly, holding

him over her shoulder and gently bouncing up and down. Felix then looked at her father, not trusting him at all. Marzia

gently gave Davide to her dad. Felix looked at her dad cautiously and with somewhat of a mean face. Her dad looked at

Davide with fascinated eyes. "He looks just like you." He told Marzia. "But very little." Marzia wanted to add snappily but bit

her tongue and nodded nonetheless. Davide started to cry and Felix quickly took him back. Marzia looked at Felix and saw

in his hard eyes looking at her father he was never going to forgive him. Felix looked at Marzia and his eyes became sweet

and light again. Felix walked away cuddling Davide and went into the baby's room to put him to sleep. Marzia looked at her

dad. "You can stay if you want." She said. "I probably shouldn't, I'll wait until Felix accepts me more." He said. Marzia

nodded. After a couple seconds Marzia hugged him and then her father hugged back. They stayed like this for a while

before they finally pulled away. "Bye daddy." Marzia said softly. "Bye." He said back at the same voice level. He then left

and closed the door behind him. Shortly after, everyone left, assuming Felix and Marzia wanted to be left alone. After the

last person left Marzia went into the baby's room where she saw Felix next to the crib looking over Davide. She came over

next to him and looked down at the baby. Felix saw her and put his arm around her. Together they looked at Davide

sleeping.

_*1 am*_

Felix hears through the fog of the night crying. As he wakes up it gets louder and louder. He turns toward the sound of

the crying and sees Marzia in the hallway rocking Davide. "Shh, Davide," She says quietly. Davide continues crying. "Are

you hungry?" She asked. She tried to breast feed him but he cried harder. She groaned with frustration and tried to gently

bounce him up and down over her shoulder. Felix got out of bed and walked over to her. "Let me take him." He said quietly.

She nodded and gave Davide to Felix. "Thank you." She said. He nodded and she walked off to the bedroom to get some

sleep. Felix rocked Davide some more. Then he sat down in a chair in the living room. He started quietly singing to him,

something he did whenever Davide would kick Marzia when he was in her stomach. It usually calmed him down. Soon

Davide fell asleep and Felix gently placed him in his crib. Felix looked at the baby for a couple seconds and then he went

back into bed. Marzia was awake. "Thank you." She said. He smiled. "It was my shift anyway." He said and quietly chuckled.

Marzia giggled back and then her expression became almost sad. "I love you so much." She said. Felix kissed her nose. "I

love you too." He said. They smiled and then went to sleep.


	11. Can We Do This?

*6 months later*

Marzia and Felix are watching a scary movie on the couch. It's late and Davide is asleep. Felix passes the popcorn to her.

"You want some?" He asked. "Sure." She says and begins to take a handful when all of a sudden she stops. Felix looks over

at her. "Marzia you okay?" He asked. "I just-" she begins but a feeling comes over her. She jumps up and runs into the

bathroom and throws up. She hears fast footsteps and Felix's hand holding her hair and rubbing her back in circles.

Eventually she stops vomiting, takes a deep breath and sits down on the cool tile. Felix squats down next to her. "What was

that?" He asked. "Bad popcorn?" She starts to nod but the feeling comes over her and she throws up again. After she's

done she sits on the cool tile again. "Do you want me to call a doctor?" Felix asks. Marzia shook her head. "No I'm good,"

she said. All of a sudden her eyes popped open. "Wait what day is it?" She asked, looking at Felix wide eyed. "Um, January

13th, I think." Felix said doing the math. Marzia gasps. "Why?" Felix asked nervously. Marzia started cradling herself. "It

can't be." She said nervously. Then she started crying. "Marzia what's the matter?" Felix asked again worriedly. "Don't you

get it?!" She yelled in between sobs. Felix looked her shocked and nervously. "I'm pregnant!" She yelled before sobbing

more. Felix froze. "Pre-pregnant? Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm late and I'm getting sick." She said, still

crying. "Well did you take a test?" He asked. She shook her head. "Well then you don't know for sure. Let's go to the

pharmacy, they might have something." He said. She nodded her head and he helped her up and they drove to the

pharmacy in complete silence, Davide sleeping in the backseat. As they pulled up to the store and stopped, Marzia began

to get out of the car but Felix gently took her arm and she looked at him. "Whatever happens, I'm here for you." He said.

She nodded and kissed him passionately. Then without another word she got out of the car and walked into the store. As

she walked in Felix took a deep breath. "Wow." He said. He rubbed his forehead and looked at Davide sleeping from the

mirror. Felix turned around and smiled at his happy, chunky baby boy. He looked at him for a while before turning forward

again. He thought for a minute. Can they do this again? Can they go through the entire process again? He loved Davide to

death, he didn't regret him at all, but can he love another child the same way? The doctors warned them not to have any

more children until Marzia was at least 24 because her organs for some rare reason were still undeveloped, which made

Davide's birth harder than it should have been. I should've been more he thought and slammed the steering wheel. He

looked at his phone. 2:32. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. Maybe it was false, He thought. We could learn a huge lesson

and go on with our lives. Right? Meanwhile Marzia was in the store looking for a pregnancy test and she had a flashback. It

was a cold fall day, September 25, 2013, and she was only 20 turning 21 next month. She had morning sickness for almost

a month already. She had wandered around the store for about 20 minutes until an old woman who seemed to know her

situation pointed her in the directions of the tests. Marzia quickly thanked her and found the test. She bought it, took it

home and did the test. It was positive. She snapped back into reality and found herself standing in front of the pregnancy

tests. She wasn't 20 anymore she was 22. Oh what was the difference she thought as she grabbed the first test she saw

and speed walked to the register. The cashier looked at her apologetically and took a sharp breath in and scanned the item.

"That'll be $7.50," She said. Marzia quickly paid and went to the car where Felix was waiting for her. "Got it?" He asked as

she got in. She nodded, closed the car door. As Felix turned the car on, she turned and looked at Davide sleeping and half

smiled at him. Then she turned forward and the whole family drove home once again in complete silence. As soon as they

got in, Marzia holding Davide, Davide awoke and starting crying. "Davide." Marzia said gently bouncing him. She was so

tired. "I'll get him, you take the test." Felix said. She nodded, gave Davide to Felix and they quickly kissed before Marzia

went into the bathroom and Felix went to get Davide to sleep. Marzia went into the bathroom and closed the door. She

looked at the box that held the pregnancy test and took a deep breath. "It's probably just a false alarm." her brain told her.

But her heart thought otherwise. She took it and set an alarm on her phone. After three minutes the timer went off. She

turned the timer off and looked at the test. It was positive. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth. She started

crying. "Marzia you okay?" Felix asked from outside, gently tapping the door. Marzia wiped her tears and opened the door.

Felix looked up at her. "Well?" He asked, nervously. She held up the test. "I'm pregnant." She said, faking happiness. He

looked at the test with wide eyes and knew she was hiding her real emotions. She brought her hand down and started to

cry. Felix held her and she cried in his arms. "It's gonna be okay." He said.

**DUNDUNDUNNN. WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE READING THEM. (EVEN THOUGH I HAVE ONLY 1 REVIEW.) :)**


	12. I Will Not Lose You

*3 days later*

Felix and Marzia were sleeping when all of a sudden Marzia got up and ran out of bed and into the bathroom, where she

started to vomit. After a couple seconds of vomiting she felt a familiar hand holding her hair back and rubbing her back in

circles. After she was done vomiting, she took a deep breath and sat down on the cool tile. Felix squatted down next to her.

"You okay?" He asked her quietly. She slightly nodded. "Sorry I woke you." She said. He slightly shook his head. "It's okay,"

he said quietly. They were quiet for a couple awkward seconds. "Do you need help getting back to bed?" He asked her. She

nodded and he first helped her to the sink so she could brush her teeth and then helped her into bed as it was almost 3 in

the morning and then he got into bed. They looked at each other. "Are you okay?" Felix asked. Marzia slightly nodded. "I'm

just really scared." She said. Felix somewhat frowned. "Why though? We have Davide already. It's not necessarily new." He

said. Marzia sighed. "It's just that, well, are we ready for another kid?" She asked Felix. Felix thought for a second.

Honestly, they weren't. But the thing on Felix's mind was if Marzia could have this baby safely, unlike Davide's birth. Felix

snapped back into reality and saw Marzia staring at him. "Well, honestly no, but we weren't ready with Davide either but as

soon as we laid eyes on him, we fell in love and I believe we've done a pretty good job with him so far." Marzia smiled.

"Yeah." she said. "But what about the birth?" he asked. "I'll be fine." She said quietly. Felix held her hands. "I don't want to

lose you." He said. "You won't." she said confidently and smiled. He smiled back. "Okay." he said. They kissed and went to

bed, somewhat more confident then before.

*The next day*

"You ready?" Felix asked. Marzia nodded. They were calling their parents to tell them the news. Felix went first. He dialed

their number and looked at Marzia who was holding Davide. She looked back at him nervously. The phone rang twice before

being picked up. It was his mother. "Hello?" She answered. "Mom." Felix said back. "Felix!" She exclaimed. "How are you?"

Johanna eventually accepted Marzia's pregnancy with Davide and was excited to be a grandma by the time Marzia was 5

months pregnant. "I'm good, listen Mom, I have something to tell you." He said. "What is it?" She asked. "How would you

feel about becoming a grandmother again?" He asked. He and Marzia held their breaths. "Well I think it's just great." She

said, happily. Felix was taken aback. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah!" She said. The phone calls went on and the Kjellberg family

was ecstatic while the Bisognin family... Not so much. Franca was a little more disappointed because she thought her

daughter would be more careful after Davide and her dad was up in arms again. But by now Marzia was used to it. And

besides, they didn't care what anyone thought anymore. This was their baby.

**Hiiii THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH MORE INTERESTING. MUCH. MORE. :) PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE! :)**


	13. Pink or Blue?

*2 months later*

Marzia and Felix are sitting in the waiting room waiting for their first ultrasound. Marzia is gnawing on her fingernails and

Felix is impatiently tapping his foot and looking around. He looks at Marzia and sees how nervous she is, she is shaking. He

puts a hand on her knee and smiles at her. She flinches for a second but then sees it's Felix and relaxes and smiles back.

Soon the doctor calls her in and the couple gets up and holds hands and walk in together. "Okay Ms. Bisognin, you know

the drill, change into this paper dress and lie down here." The doctor said. Marzia nodded and the doctor left. "You need

help getting your clothes off?" Felix asked. Marzia shook her head. "I'll try to do it myself." She said. Felix nodded his head.

Marzia let out a breath and tried to take her shirt off. She struggled a little bit and just when Felix was about to interfere,

she got it off. "Hey you did it." Felix chuckled. Marzia smiled and giggled. "Yeah I guess this one's smaller." She said. Felix

nodded and then he stepped closer and kissed her. A few moments later they pulled apart. Felix helped her put the paper

dress on and helped her lie down. Soon the doctor came in. "Ready Ms. Bisognin?" Marzia nodded and Felix held her hand.

She looked at him and smiled and she smiled back. "Okay let's get this started," he said. The doctor pulled her dress up

revealing a small bulge and put a gel and a device on it. He moved it around until he said, "And there is your baby." Marzia

and Felix looked at the screen and the doctor turned it towards them. "That is the head, body and the flickering thing there

is the heart. Oh and you are 4 months," He said. Marzia put a hand over her mouth and the couple stared at the baby with

wonder. "Do you guys want to know the gender?" The doctor asked. The couple looked at each other knowing the answer.

They turned toward the doctor. "Yes please." Marzia said. "Well you are having a... Girl." The doctor said. Marzia cupped her

hand over her mouth again and looked at Felix who's mouth was open with shock and happiness. She put a hand on his

arm. "Felix." She said happily and he looked at her and they both smiled and hugged. After a few moments they pulled

apart, the doctor went over some things with them and then they were on their way. As soon as they got outside, Marzia

squealed and hugged Felix again. "A little girl!" She squealed again. "I can't believe it," Felix said. "I'm going to have a

daughter." They smiled and hugged again.

**SORRY IT'S KINDA SHORT BUT IT'LL GET BETTER TOMORROW. :)**


	14. Which Path to Take?

*3 months later*

Marzia is seven months pregnant and is on the patio with Felix. "It's a beautiful day isn't it." Marzia said. She closed her

eyes and listened to the sounds. Felix smiled at her. "Ooh." Marzia said and opened her eyes. Felix looked at her nervously.

"You okay?" He asked. "Yeah," she said. "Little Daizo kicks hard." She giggles. She and Felix decided to name their

daughter after Marzia's best friend Daizo who she had known since she was little. Felix puts a hand on her stomach.

"Daizo," He said to the stomach. "Don't hurt your mama." Marzia giggled and Felix looked at her smiling. He leaned in for a

kiss when all of a sudden Marzia gasped and clutched her stomach. Felix pulled away. "Marzia are you okay?" He asked

again. "I just-" she began to say but was interrupted by another pain and gasped sharply and nearly fell down. Felix

catches her. "We should go to the hospital." He said. "I'm fine probably-" Marzia begins again but doubles over as a liquid

runs down her legs. She looks down and sees it's not water. It's blood. "Holy shit." Felix said. Marzia looked up at Felix

scared. Then they go as fast as they can to the hospital.

*At the hospital*

"Marzia you're gonna be okay." Felix says as he and doctors rush to the ER with Marzia on a stretcher. "I don't want to lose

her." She said, tears streaming down her face. "You won't, you two are strong." He said. Marzia put a hand on Felix's cheek

and he held it and kissed it. In moments they are in the ER and Felix is put in scrubs and Marzia is put under anesthesia.

They are having an emergency C-Section. Soon the doctors begin to cut. Marzia holds Felix's hand as the doctors cut and

tug. Soon a baby girl is brought up. Except there is one problem. She isn't breathing. "Daizo, where's my daughter?"

Marzia asks scared. The doctors look at each other and the one that is holding the lifeless baby dashes out of the room

another doctor right on his tail. Marzia catches a glimpse of her daughter. "Daizo." She says heartbroken and starts to cry.

Felix holds her in a way so she doesn't see anything else. All of a sudden Marzia's grip lightens and her arms fall down.

Felix pulls away and sees she's not awake. "Marzia!" He yells and once again he is pulled out of the room. The last thing he

sees is a nurse saying, "Clear." And zapping Marzia.

**:'''''''(**

**I JUST WANNA SAY THAT I AM NOT AGAINST MARZIA IN ANY WAY I SHIP MELIX THIS IS JUST MY IMAGINATION. **

**NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW. THE FATE OF MARZIA.**


	15. Our Little Miracle

*6 hours later*

Marzia is alive. "Just barely." the doctors told Felix. He had waited outside for the past 5 hours. As for the results on his

daughter... She was gone. They were still trying to revive her but everyone somewhat knew it was over for little Daizo. Felix

sat next to Marzia crying. All of a sudden he hears people come in. He looks up and sees Marzia's parents. He gets up.

Franca lets out a sob and runs to her daughter. Marziano grabs Felix by the collar and slams him against the wall. Franca

runs over to help Felix and starts hitting Marziano but it does no good. "You nearly killed my daughter." He growled,

tightening his grip. "Go ahead kill me," Felix said. He started to cry. "I deserve it. I nearly killed Marzia and I just lost my

daughter." He sobbed. All of a sudden Marzia wakes up and slightly moans, "Stop. Please stop," Everyone stops and looks at

her. "Leave. Him alone." She manages to get out. Marziano lets go of Felix and Felix runs over to Marzia and gathers her in

his arms. "Is she really gone?" Marzia asked quietly. Felix nodded but then said, "They are doing everything they can."

Marzia starts crying and holds on to Felix. All of a sudden, there is a sharp cry from the next room. Everyone stops and

listens. All of a sudden there are cheers and a nurse dashes into the room. "Your daughters alive!" She exclaimed. "Praise

the Lord!" She exclaimed again before closing the door. Felix let out a laugh. "She's gonna be okay, did you hear that?" He

said tears of happiness running down his cheeks. Marzia nodded and cried too, tears of happiness and hugged Felix's arms

with the strength she had. "Our little miracle." She said softly. Franca runs over to the couple and joins the embrace.

Franca signals Marziano to come over and join the hug. He hesitates and then he leaves the room.

*5 days later*

Marzia is now strong enough to see her daughter. Felix helps her to the NICU where Daizo is being kept. They see their

daughter for the first time. She looks a lot like Marzia but has Felix's signature nose. While Davide looks more like Marzia,

Daizo has Felix's blonde hair color, his ears and Marzia's nose. "Hi baby!" Marzia exclaims quietly. Daizo is tiny, having been

born two months premature. "She's so cute." Felix said. The couple looked at each other and smiled. Then they resumed

looking at Daizo.

**THEY'RE ALIVE! :D I KNOW THIS IS VERY VERY VERY SHORT BUT TOMORROW THERE WILL BE LONG CHAPTER. :)**


	16. Just Go, Okay?

*2 months later*

Daizo is finally well enough to be brought home. A nurse wheels Marzia out of the hospital, carrying Daizo. Felix comes over

with Davide. "That's your sister," He said looking from Marzia to Davide. Davide gives his sister a puzzled look, gurgles and

then looks around. Felix laughs. "He has no idea who she is." He says. Marzia giggled and kissed Daizo's nose. Davide

started licking his nose just like his dad does. Marzia and Felix burst out into laughter. This is the happiest they've been in

2 months. All of a sudden Daizo stuck her little tongue out too. "Aww!" Marzia said. Felix leaned down next to Marzia and

gently kissed Daizo on the head and then kissed Marzia. Marzia smiled at him. Felix smiled back and brought Davide

forward. "You wanna hug mama?" He asked. Felix and Marzia traded babies and Marzia snugged Davide and Felix kissed his

daughter on the head again. When they get home they open the door and they see Marziano standing about 5 feet away

from them. Marzia shields Daizo and Felix shields Davide. "I mean no harm." Marziano says stepping forward. "If I were you

I'd stay very, very far away." Felix said sternly. Marziano backed up. "What dad?" Marzia snapped. "What do you want from

me?" "Forgiveness." He said. "Why though? When I was pregnant with Davide and Daizo you were never there to help, just

to criticize me. This is not the 1900s anymore, I had children before I was married get over it!" She yelled her voice

raising. "Do you want me to take her?" Felix asked. Marzia looked down at Daizo and nodded. "Yeah." She said softly and

handed Daizo to Felix and Felix gently put Davide down on the floor so he could crawl. Her father just continued to look at

the ground. "I've just realized that." He said quietly. All of a sudden Davide crawled over to Marziano. "Davide." Marzia said

nervously. Marziano looked at his grandson with wonder. The baby went to his foot and hit it for a second and then looked

up at his grandfather and squealed. Marziano chuckled and started to bend over to pick him up. "I wouldn't do that just yet

if I were you." Felix snapped. Marziano stopped and stood back up. "Davide come here sweetheart." Marzia said softly

squatting down. Davide seemed to understand and crawled back into his mothers arms. "I really don't want to have a

relationship with you nor do I want you near my children." She said, standing back up holding Davide. "Whatever I did,

I'm-" Marziano began but was cut off. "'Whatever you did?!' Are you serious?!" Marzia said voice raising. Felix glared at

him. "You were never there. Mom came to visit me all the time through both pregnancies. Every ultrasound. Even Johanna

and Ulf came. Everyone came except for you. When I almost died, when Daizo was born dead, you just yelled and

criticized," she sneered. "My daughter was born dead. Did you ever think about how traumatizing that was for me? For

Felix?" Tears began to fall from her eyes. Her dad just looked at the ground. "You came once to visit me. Once. To

apologize. And to believe I actually thought you were sorry. Felix was right. I never want to see you again. Don't come

back. Or you'll be sorry." She finished. He was quiet for a couple seconds. "Can I at least hold her?" Marziano asked

referring to Daizo. "No," Marzia spat. "I don't want you in my current children or future children's lives." Marziano nodded.

"If that's the way you want it." He said quietly and walked past Marzia giving her one last pleading look. "Go." She said.

"Bye Davide. Bye Daizo." He said quietly as he looked down again and left the house. The only sound was a clock ticking.

Marzia sighed shakily. "Are you okay?" Felix asked. She nodded. "I'm good," she said. She wiped a stray tear from her face.

"Let's get Daizo settled." She said, trying to smile. Felix smiled back. "Yeah." He said. Then they played with the babies the

rest of the day, forgetting the past and focusing on the future.

**THERE WILL BE ONE OR TWO OR MAYBE THREE MORE CHAPTERS, PROBABLY ONE OR TWO THOUGH. PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU ARE A UEST! I ONLY HAVE ONE REVIEW. xD NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW.**


	17. The Finale Part 1

Felix and Marzia are now 26 and 25. They have full consent from the doctors to have children now as Marzia's organs are

officially developed so she can have children without difficulties. Franca, Ulf and Johanna all have contact with the family.

Marziano stills tries to contact Marzia and Felix but they don't respond to messages nor do they return phone calls. Davide

and Daizo are running around the house, they are now 4 and 3. Marzia and Felix are outside on the patio. Soon Davide

comes running in. "Mama, Daizo scratched me!" He complains. "No I didn't!" She squeaks back. Marzia turns around,

revealing a swollen belly as she is 9 months pregnant with her and Felix's third child. Marzia squats down next to Davide

and sees a tiny scratch. She looks at Daizo. "Daizo..." She says. Little Daizo frowns, crossing her arms. "I'll take Davide,"

Felix said. Marzia nods and Felix picks up Davide. Davide stuck his tongue out at Daizo. "Hey don't do that to your sister,"

Felix scolded putting Davide down. "Say you're sorry." He said. Davide and Daizo both look up at each other still with

annoyed faces. "Sorry." Davide mumbles. Daizo looks down again. "That's better." Felix said and smiled at Marzia who

smiled back. Then Felix leaned over and picked Davide up again and carried him to the kitchen. Marzia looked at Daizo

again. "Daizo Johanna," She begins. "Why did you scratch your brother?" Tears well up in Daizo's eyes. "I'm sorry! But he

said I'm not allowed to play with him because I'm a girl!" She yells and starts crying. Marzia looks at her daughter, her

blonde ponytails and a pink headband that has a white flower in it and her pink shirt that has a white flower on it as well

and her light blue jeans and white sandals. She runs a finger through her daughters blonde ponytail. "Boys are like that,"

Marzia explains. "But I will tell you one thing," she said and wiped Daizo's tears and picked her up and holding her, trying

to avoid her pregnant stomach. "Girls are much smarter and prettier than those nasty boys!" She joked, tickling Daizo and

Daizo giggled. "I heard that!" Felix called from the kitchen. Marzia looked up and saw Felix smiling at her from the kitchen

with Davide putting a band-aid on him. Daizo and Marzia giggled again. "Okay?" She asked Daizo. Daizo nodded and Marzia

kissed her cheek. Daizo hugged her mother and Marzia snuggled her. Then she put her down. "I want a sister." Daizo said

as she hugged Marzia's stomach. Marzia laughed. "I don't know about that honey, the doctor said it was a boy." She said.

"Hmph." Daizo snorted. "I guess it's just you and me." Marzia said, smiling at her. Daizo smiled back. "Yeah." She said.

Marzia picked her up and Daizo kissed her mother on the cheek. Marzia kissed her back and snuggled her again. A couple

hours later, the kids are in bed and the couple is on the porch again. "It's really beautiful out isn't it?" Felix said. Marzia

nodded and breathed in the air. She heard Felix take a deep breath and saw him get down on one knee. She gasped and

put a hand over her mouth. He took the other hand in his hands. "Marzia Bisognin, I have loved you since the day I first

talked to you, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and you gave me two beautiful, healthy children and

you're giving me another one any day now. Will you marry me?" He asked, pulling out a diamond ring. Marzia nodded

furiously. "Yes?" Felix asked, smiling. Marzia nodded and Felix put the ring on her finger. She cried tears of happiness and

they hugged and kissed. After a minute they pulled apart and looked out at the skyline again. A minute later Marzia

clutched her stomach suddenly and turned to Felix. "Felix?" Marzia said. "Hmm?" Felix asked, still looking ahead. She put a

hand on him, her other hand still clutching her stomach. "My water broke." She said.

**0-0 I'VE GOTTA STOP GIVING THEM KIDS XD TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS THERE WILL BE 1-2 MORE CHAPTERS AND THEN THAT'S IT, TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS FOR THE STORY ABOUT THEIR LIFE WITH ALL THREE OF THE KIDS. REVIEW PLEASE! NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW.**


	18. The Finale Part 2

*At the hospital*

Marzia shrieked and squeezed Felix hand. Felix dabbed Marzia's forehead with a washcloth. "At least this time the birth is

normal, right?" Felix chuckled. Marzia glared at him. "It still HURTS." She said through clenched teeth and Felix shut up.

All of a sudden Franca came into the room. "Hi baby how are you?" She asked coming over and kissing Marzia's head. "Still

hurts mom." She said slightly chuckling. Her mom smiled. All of a sudden Marziano came into the room. "What are you-"

Marzia began but was interrupted by a pain and shrieked. Franca held her hand. "Breathe Marzia." She said. Franca and

Marzia practiced breathing and Felix got up and walked over to Marziano. He walked with him out of the delivery room and

closed the door. As he closed it he heard another shriek. "It breaks my heart to see her in pain." Marziano said. "That was

different." Felix said. "What do you mean?" Marziano asked. "You usually give us a lecture about no kids before marriage.

Like you've been doing for the past 4 years." Felix said, matter of fact. "Look I know I messed up, no I completely screwed

up. I lost my relationship with my daughter, you, and my grandkids," He said. They heard another shriek. Felix slightly

cringed at the noise, he hating seeing her pain. "I know you really love her. You would do anything for her. I really want to

have a relationship with everyone again." Marziano said. A nurse came out of the delivery room. "She's ready to push." She

said and closed the door again. "Get in there," Marziano said. "But think about what I said." He finished. Felix hesitated for

a second and then said, "I'll think about it." Then he disappeared into the delivery room and Franca came out to Marziano.

"We're gonna have a grandson very soon!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah." He said. She sighed. "Look Marziano I'm glad

you talked with him," she said, walking away. "Oh and by the way," she said turning back towards him. "Felix did put a ring

on it." She said before walking away again. "What?" Marziano exclaimed before chasing after Franca to get more details.

*In the delivery room*

Felix walked over to Marzia and held her hand. "Are you ready?" He asked, dabbing Marzia's forehead again. She nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be," She said. He smiled at her. "We're gonna meet our baby." She said happily. But then she took in a

sharp breath and squeezed Felix's hand. "Maybe he doesn't want to come out." Felix joked after the contraction passed. "Oh

he's coming out. Right now." She said. "Ready Marzia?" The doctor said from the front of the bed. Marzia nodded. "Push!"

The doctor commanded. Marzia leaned forward with the help of Felix and pushed as hard as she could.

**WILL MARZIA AND THE BABY BE OKAY? 2ND TO LAST PART PLEASE TELL IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS ABOUT THEIR LIFE TOGETHER, WITH THEIR KIDS, OR JUST PRAISE :) I LIKE REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. The End

*10 hours later*

Marziano and Franca are in the waiting room waiting for results. Marziano wakes up and looks around forgetting where he is

for a second but then remembering. He looks at the clock. 7:23. He groans and rubs his eyes. "You think you're tired?"

Franca asked. "I've been up all night." She said. All of a sudden Felix walks out of the delivery room and to his girlfriend's

parents. Marziano and Franca get up. "How is she?" Franca asked. "She's fine," Felix said, smiling. "She's good and the

baby is good. She had the baby hours ago but wanted to rest. She just woke up." He said. "You seem happy." Franca joked.

"It's the first time I don't have to necessarily worry about the fate of them. I can enjoy the moment with my new son." he

said. "Can we see her?" Marziano asked. Felix looked at him. "Yeah. I'm gonna get the kids and bring them back here so

they can meet him." He said referring to the baby. Franca started walking towards the delivery room as did Marziano but

Felix took his arm. Marziano looked at him. "I thought about it. As soon as he was born, I knew I wanted you to be a part of

our children's lives. And Marzia agrees." Felix said. Marziano let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He said and gave Felix a

hug. Felix hugged back. "You're welcome." He said back. "And you put a ring on it?" Marziano asked still somewhat

shocked. Felix smiled. "You know it." He said. Then Felix went home to get the kids. Meanwhile Franca and Marziano walk

into the delivery room and see Marzia holding the baby. "Aww, he's so cute!" Franca exclaimed rushing over to Marzia.

Marziano walks over to Marzia and sees the baby. "Isn't he adorable?" Marzia cooed looking at the baby. "Does he have a

name?" Marziano asked. Marzia looked at him. "Alessio Felix," She said. "Alessio because Felix knew how much I loved the

name and he loved it too and Felix for the middle name because he looks exactly like Felix." She finished. She kissed the

baby on the forehead. "You have any pain still from him?" Franca asked, referring to Alessio's birth. Marzia shrugged. "A

little. Before it was really painful. He's really big!" She exclaimed and Franca laughed. "I mean look at his head! I have no

idea how I got him out of me," She chuckled. "Oh but poor Felix I killed his hand." She said. Franca laughed again. "You've

squeezed it three times over the years. Probably it's numb to him now." Franca joked. Marzia rolled her eyes. "Serves him

right, he got me here!" She joked back. Then the Bisognin family resumed holding and snuggling Alessio.

*40 minutes later*

Felix came in with the other kids. "Come on." He said. He was holding Davide's hand with one hand and holding Daizo with

the other. He wakes over to the side of the bed and Daizo gasped when she saw the baby. "He's so tiny!" She exclaimed.

Marzia giggled. "This is Alessio." Marzia said looking up at Felix smiling. Felix smiled back. "He's so cute!" Daizo exclaimed

again. "You wanna hold him?" Felix asked. Daizo nodded. "Here, sit next to me." Marzia said, patting the spot next to her.

Daizo climbed up on the bed and sat down next to Marzia. "Careful now." Marzia said as she laid Alessio down in Daizo's

arms. Daizo held her brother carefully and kissed him on the head. "She's just like you." Marziano said. Marzia played with

Daizo's hair. "Yeah." She said smiling. Then Alessio started crying. "I didn't do it!" Daizo exclaimed. Everyone laughed. "Oh

you didn't do anything honey, he's hungry." Marzia said, taking Alessio back. "Oh." Daizo said back. "Davide you wanna hold

him later?" Marzia asked her eldest son. "Yeah!" He said excitedly. Marzia laughed. "Okay then." She said. Soon everyone

left the room so it was just Felix, Marzia, and Alessio. Felix sat on the bed. "You okay? You hurt at all?" He asked. She

shrugged. "A little achy. This one really stretched me out. Gave me 8 stitches!" She exclaimed. He laughed. "I think you

squeezed me the hardest with this one." He said. "I'm sorry." She said. "Don't apologize I got you here. Three times!" He

exclaimed. Marzia smiled. "You wanna hold him?" She asked. Felix nodded and Marzia gave the baby to Felix. "He's

perfect." He said. Marzia giggled. "Because he looks exactly like you?" She joked. Alessio had Felix's blonde hair, Felix's

nose, his mouth. Felix smiled. "He has your brown eyes," He said looking at Marzia. Marzia smiled. "No but really we have

the best kids in the world. They are all perfect. I couldn't ask for anything better." He said. Marzia smiled. "I love you." She

said. "I love you too. Forever." Felix said.

**AND SCENE. :) THAT'S IT EVERYBODY. THANK YOU FOR THE 600+ VIEWS I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD GET MORE THAN 10. :) PLEASE REVIEW SAYING WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE STORY, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT OR WHAT I COULD IMPROVE ON. SHOULD I MAKE ANOTHER FANFIC ABOUT ANOTHER YOUTUBE COUPLE OR A MELIX BABY 2? PLEASE TELL ME! THANKS AGAIN. :)**


	20. FYI

Hello everyone! I just wanted to say if I got some words wrong, or if I forgot a word in a sentence, I am just saying sorry for that, for some reason FanFiction won't let me edit it, so I can't fix it. And for the ages of Felix and Marzia, I forgot they were 3 years apart so the correct ages for the last 3 chapters should be 28 and 25, sorry about that. Thank you again! :D


End file.
